As is well known, refuse dumpsters for use in industrial applications typically include a container supported on a base structure. The container is often pivotable from a storage or upright position to a tilted or tilted dumping position relative to the base structure. To avoid inadvertent tilting of the container and, thus, the dumping of its contents, refuse dumpsters may be provided with a locking device to secure the container in the storage position. However, in response to human error and/or accidental actuation, an operator may fail to lock the container in the storage position, thereby leading to inadvertent and undesirable dumping or spilling of the dumpster contents.
Accordingly, there is a need in the relevant art to provide an inexpensive and effective safety locking device capable of preventing accidental tilting and/or dumping of dumpster containers. Furthermore, there is a need in the relevant art to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.